


[Podfic] ignite your bones

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Hockey RPF Podfics [13]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Home Improvement, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Okay so here's the thing: Willy wants JT to bone him into next week but like - only when he's doing house renovations? If that makes sense.Podfic of mozartpiano's story.





	[Podfic] ignite your bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ignite your bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344324) by [mozartspiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozartspiano/pseuds/mozartspiano). 



> Thanks to mozartspiano for giving permission to podfic this story.
> 
> Thanks to BabelGhoti for helping me find the right song.
> 
> Recorded for the Podfic Bingo squares: Kinky, Read Sexy, Read Deadpan, Unfamiliar Pairing

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/ignitebones_big.png)

cover art by me, click for bigger

### Streaming

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Download

[MP3](https://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20ignite%20your%20bones.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:24:17 | 17 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey%20RPF/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20ignite%20your%20bones.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:24:17 | 12 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Mr. Fix It](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Nelk18J8jOIkBpXg1sjMB?si=2cegkzQGQPaXtZa-g54X8g) by The Temptations. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what part you thought I performed best!


End file.
